Plant Manipulation
The power to manipulate plant-life. Variation of Organic Manipulation. Also Called * Agrokinesis * Arborkinesis * Botanokinesis * Chlorokinesis * Flora Manipulation * Phyllokinesis * Phytokinesis * Plantbending * Plantlife Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, use plant chemicals to heal people/objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can grow vines to entangle enemies climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. Applications * Botanical Communication * Chlorokinetic Constructs * Flower Manipulation * Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation * Latex Manipulation, some plants produce this as a defense. * Leaf Manipulation * Manipulate the properties of plants. * Move/lift plant material. ** Flight using plant material. ** Matter Surfing using plant material. * Oxygen Generation plant life produce oxygen. * Pheromone Manipulation manipulate plant pheromones. * Poison Manipulation manipulate secondary plant chemicals, which are poisons. ** Mental Hallucination via plant toxins. ** Manipulate the properties of plant toxins. * Plant Attacks * Plant Detection * Plant Empathy * Plant Enhancement * Plant Generation * Plant Growth * Pollen Manipulation * Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. * Sap Manipulation * Seed Manipulation * Seismic Sense through plants. * Spore Manipulation * Vine Manipulation Techniques * Chlorokinetic Combat * Chlorokinetic Scrying * Chloropoeia * Floraportation * Leaf Projection * Healing Plant * Solar Empowerment - Photosynthesis. * Plant Aura * Plant Empowerment * Plant Merging * Plant Mimicry * Plant Portal Creation Variations * Divine Plant Manipulation * Demonic Plant Manipulation * Empathic Plant Manipulation * Grass Manipulation * Life Plant Manipulation * Plant Magic * Psychic Plant Manipulation * Rubber Manipulation * Spice Manipulation * Spiritual Plant Manipulation * Wood Manipulation Universe Variations Some universes include plant manipulation as a form of Earth Manipulation, whereas other settings, such as Wu Xing Manipulation and Nature Manipulation considers plants as a element of its own. Alternatively, its also often put under the physical category of Life. Associations * Alcohol Manipulation * Architecture Manipulation for buildings of wood, bamboo, etc. * Biological Manipulation - plants are biological life forms. * Carbon Manipulation * Environment Manipulation * Flora Energy Manipulation * Food Manipulation * Forest Manipulation * Harvest Manipulation * Latex Manipulation * Light Absorption from photosynthesis. * Nature Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Paper Manipulation plant based paper. * Pheromone Manipulation * Photosynthetic Blood * Plant Kingdom Embodiment * Plant Weaponry ** Plant Artillery * Poison Generation and/or Miasma Emission as users can manipulate any harmful toxins from the floral kingdom. * Sugar Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create plants, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Most users are powerless in areas without plants or at least the potential for plants to grow (infertile/barren soil). * High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. * Users may be only able to control certain types of plants. * Users may be limited on how many plants or how long they can control them. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Attacks from Fire Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation can pose an issue. * Susceptible to lightning strikes. Known Users See Also: Green Thumb. Television/Movies Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Huu_004.png|The Swamp Monster (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is actually a man who bends the fluid inside plants. Pose_of_Swampfire.png|Swampfire (Ben 10) Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) 180px-Countdown_37.jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) hanging two guys with her powers. File:Swamp-thing roses.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) File:Parliament_of_Trees2.jpg|Parliament of Trees (DC Comics) File:Parliament_of_Trees.jpg|Parliament of Trees (DC Comics) File:Parliament_of_Trees3.jpg|Parliament of Trees (DC Comics) Klara Prast.jpg |The timid Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) causes vines to rupture from the ground. File:Klara_Prast_(Earth-616)_007.jpg|Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) File:Jolen_(Earth-616)_013.jpg|Jolen (Marvel Comics) File:Arbor_Masters_(Earth-616)_from_Groot_Vol_1_6_001.jpg|Flora colossus (Marvel Comics) Elseed.png|El Seed (The Tick: The Animated Series) File:Theodore_Sallis_-_Man_Thing_(Earth-616)_from_Thunderbolts_Vol_1_144.jpg|Theodore Sallis/Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) File:Kadma_earth.jpg|Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) using Chlorokinesis File:Witch_cornelia.jpg|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) Guardian Form Bilde.jpg|Queen Tara (Epic) as the Queen of the Forest, can manipulate the plants. Flroa.png|As the Fairy of Nature, Flora (Winx Club) can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. rose.JPG|Rosemaster (Cucumber Quest) Gloriosa_Daisy_transformed_ID_EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Laura Wilson, after being reincarnated as the goddess Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine) gained the power to summon and control plant life. Marimonda.png|Marimonda (Elena of Avalor), a wicked forest sprite with power over plants. Rosetta_Growing_A_Flower.jpg|Rosetta (Disney Fairies), a garden-talent fairy who can manipulate plants. perfuma_pp108.gif|Being an ecomancer Perfuma (She-Ra Princess of Power) has total control over plants, allowing her to create vines, trees and vast fields of flora at will without the need of sunlight to maintain her plants Live Television/Movies File:Flora_Manipulation.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) summons a whirling barrage of plants. Reyna Josefina.png|Reyna Josefina (Enchanted Garden) has this ability. Diwani Olivia.png|Aya/Diwani Olivia (Enchanted Garden) has a very powerful plant manipulation ability. flormuere.gif|Kat Gardener (Eastwick) Manga/Anime File:Igor_Planter.jpg|Igor Planter (Black Cat) can manipulate plants, as well as mimic the properties of one. Kurama.gif|Kurama/Dennis (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to summon and control plants from demon world to his will File:Venusaur_using_Frenzy_Plant.png|Venusaur (Pokémon) using Frenzy Plant to create gigantic tree roots that will smash the opponents. File:Tree_Shield.jpg|Azuma (Fairy Tail) manipulating wood. File:Wood.jpg|The Wood (Card Captor Sakura) 250px-Juron.jpg|Sugino and Haru (Zatch Bell!) Weasel and Yggdrasil.png|Weasel's (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM focus on the creation and manipulation of plants. He is a member of the Chess Pieces and is the 6th strongest Knight. File:Grass_type_pokemon.png|Grass-type Pokémon (Pokémon) Skull_Exploding_Grass.gif|Usopp (One Piece) has mastered usage of Pop Greens for plant based attacks. Video Games Marluxia.png|Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) manipulates flowers to deadly effect. File:Yuuka_Kazami.jpg|Yuuka Kazami (Touhou Project) Yokai of Flowers Paris_2.jpg|Parasaurolophus/Paris (Dinosaur King), one of the ornitpod dinosaurs with plant powers. Others File:AOSR_Gelu_in_Vines.png|Gelu being trapped by vines (Bionicle). Demeter_Percy_Jackson's_Greek_Gods.jpg|Demeter (Greek Mythology) goddess of the harvest and agriculture, presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest. Venus_using_her_powers.PNG|Venus Mcflytrap (Monster High) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Nature Powers Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Earth Powers